


Taking a Break

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco works too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Title:** Taking a Break  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco works too hard.  
 **Word Count:** 138  
 **Genre:** Fluff.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jameschick**](http://jameschick.insanejournal.com/) just because. *hugs*  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taking a Break

~

“You’re working too hard,” Harry said.

“Am not,” Draco muttered, not even looking up. He frowned as a purring fuzzball appeared in his field of vision. “A Pygmy Puff?” He rolled his eyes.

“They’re supposed to help you relax.”

Draco eyed the animal suspiciously. “I _am_ relaxed.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.” Gently placing the Puff onto Draco’s shoulder, Harry smiled as it purred louder. “Look, it likes you.”

“Whatever,” Draco said, returning to his paperwork.

Harry sighed and left.

When he returned later, however, it was to find Draco lying on the sofa, murmuring softly at the Puff as it sat on his chest. Draco’s parchments lay abandoned on the desk. “Taking a break?”

Draco pet the Puff. “Yes, I needed one.”

Grinning widely, Harry nodded. “If you say so.”

~


End file.
